


Scientifically Unreasonable

by puppychus



Series: Pidgance Month 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assumptions, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pidgancemonth2k17, Suspected Relationship, pidgance month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppychus/pseuds/puppychus
Summary: “So I was correct! The Blue and Green paladins are together.” He said smugly, but his smirk dropped at the confused and shocked faces of Lance and Pidge. “Are you two not in a relationship? I thought the Green paladin’s heartbeat was enough for anyone to know, but…” He trailed off as Pidge and Lance looked down at their intertwined hands in unison. They both shouted, facing away from each other and ripping their hands apart. “Together? Us?” “Never! Scientifically unreasonable.”day two - together





	Scientifically Unreasonable

**Author's Note:**

> oops this is short, but at least I wrote something  
> this is silly but enjoy lmao
> 
> word count: 704  
> tw: none

Blue flew effortlessly through the sky, Green and Yellow trailing behind her. The villagers cheered beneath them, making Lance grin proudly. “Yeah!” He shouted with them, making Hunk and Pidge wince. “Let’s get down there for the parade.” He said smugly, ignoring the scoff from Pidge and Hunk. Lance pulled Blue into a nose dive, leading her down to the ground. As they landed, aliens crowded the lions with awe and excitement. Lance practically pranced out of Blue’s mouth, with the other two paladins following sheepishly. Pidge blushed and looked away with a pout as she saw the Blue paladin already taking pictures and flirting with the girl aliens. A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up at Hunk, who was wearing a sympathetic look.

“Don’t worry, Pidge. He’ll realise who he really likes soon.” She raised a confused eyebrow before Hunk was walking away, going to talk to the leader of the people.

“Wait, Hunk, what did that mean?” She asked, scrambling to follow him. Hunk merely shrugged with a small smile, and held his hand out for the leader to shake. Pidge squeaked and stood up straight, hand outstretched as well. The leader’s supposed mouth stretched into a toothy smile, points meeting in a zig zag. She stared in slight horror as he started to talk to Hunk and her.

“I am Wixilan, the owner of this tribe. You are the Yellow paladin and the Green paladin,” He trailed off, staring over Hunk’s shoulder with an amused yet disappointed look. “And the paladin of Blue.” He said blandly. Hunk’s eyes widened and he dug an elbow hard into Pidge’s side.

“Go get Lance.” He hissed, and Pidge sprung into action. She stomped over to Lance, hearing his noise of acknowledgment as she walked up. She stepped up next to him, suddenly being yanked into Lance’s side. Pidge could vaguely hear him introducing her to the aliens surrounding them but the sound of her heartbeat drowned out the words. She was acutely aware of where his hand was on her waist and the way his fingers tightened to pull her closer. Pidge exhaled shakily, before prying herself away and preparing herself to scold him. She reached up and hooked her hand on the collar of his armour, giving a hard yank to haul him away. She ignored the oddly knowing looks on the aliens and started walking back to Hunk and Wixilan.

“-idge. Pidge!” Lance shouted, finally getting her attention. She glared back at him and pulled her hand away from his neck. He yelped, stumbling slightly and grabbing her hand. The two of them stepped up next to the others, and Wixilan gave them another knowing look.

“So I was correct! The Blue and Green paladins are together.” He said smugly, but his smirk dropped at the confused and shocked faces of Lance and Pidge. Hunk snorted and Lance managed to mumble out a response.

“T-Together?” Wixilan smiled nervously and gestured between the two.

“Are you two not in a relationship? I thought the Green paladin’s heartbeat was enough for anyone to know, but…” He trailed off as Pidge and Lance looked down at their intertwined hands in unison. They both shouted, facing away from each other and ripping their hands apart. Pidge wrapped her hands around herself and hugged tightly while Lance scratched at the back of his neck with a hand on his hip.

“Together? Us?”

“Never! Scientifically unreasonable.”

“Yes, exactly what Pidge said. Unreason- wait, you wouldn’t date me?” The hurt was evident and Pidge’s face was bright red. Hunk and Wixilan watched the two of them with amusement, Hunk shaking his head at the obviously pining paladins.

“I mean, maybe? I don’t know, Lance!” Pidge whined, shrugging hugely as Lance squawked indignantly. Wixilan turned to look at Hunk, face puzzled.

“So they aren’t together?” He asked in a small voice, earning a chuckle from Hunk.

“They aren’t, but they like each other. They’re just too stupid to do something about it.” He stated, and Wixilan looked on as the two argued.

“I see, paladin of Yellow. I hope they will communicate in the future.” The two of them laughed, turning away to talk business and alliance.


End file.
